una nueva vida
by cony-chan1313
Summary: una chica extraña llega la vida de ciel phamtomhive. sin previo aviso se enamora... una historia nueva de intriga amor , dolor y muchos demonios 1313
1. Chapter 1

La luz del sol de amanecida traspaso la cortina de la habitación de ciel phantomhive …ahora tenia 18 años era un hombre maduro y muy a pegado a la gente que lo rodeaba su prometida Elizabeth , los sirvientes de la mansión pero especialmente en su mayordomo demonio Sebastian michaelis .

-Joven amo despierte…. Es tarde y tiene mucha correspondencia que revisar

-que tendré que revisar si la revise toda ayer…..

-llego una carta urgente

-¿urgente?

-dice ser de la condesa Blank

-y… quien es ella (aun medio dormido)

-¿Qué le parece si la lee?

-mmm... dámela

"_Querida familia phamtomhive si esta leyendo esto significa que ya he muerto._

_Como mi ultimo deseo quiero que le de asilo a mi querida hija charlotte blank._

_Les pido esto ya que va a necesitar mucho tiempo para que mis bienes sean _

_Repartido en mis tres hijas y sus dos esposos._

_Charlotte es la única que aun no se casa así que no abría problema en estuviera _

_En casa ajena_

_Se despide cordialmente _

_Merie blank."_

-¿asilo?¿y como es ella?

-aquí hay una foto de ella

Era una joven de la misma edad de ciel de tes blanca y ojos de color miel.

Su cabello era entre negro y castaño con unas cuantas ondas.

-es linda ¿no señor? –decía sebastian con ironía

Ciel la miraba con cierta mirada que sebastian nunca antes había visto.

-que crees! Estoy comprometido en algunos meses me caso y tu me dices esas cosa!

-lo lamento mucho señor…. Entonces que pongo en la carta?

-solo serán unos días?

-solo unos días dice la carta

-esta bien…

(días después)

-joven amo hay viene la señorita blank….

-has que pase..

De repente en el umbral de la puerta parece una figura esbelta con una mujer y un hombre a su lado y machas maletas.

-ah! Madame blank la estábamos esperando –dijo sebastian con cierta ironía .

-lord phamtomhive es un honor y gracias por el asilo.

Era una joven alta y delgada con una serenidad en la cara que al entrar a la mansión el ambiente del lugar cambio.

-lord no habra ningun problema con que alla traido a mis criados no?

-no ninguno –dijo ciel un poco molesto

-Lamento no haberlos presentado antes ella es mi sirvienta Anne y el es Joseph

La chica era de cabello corto y claro llevaba un uniforme muy claro en cambio el joven aunque era rubio usaba un traje muy negro, mas que el de sebastian

-madame su ojo…..

-que? Este parche … no solo es un accidente de caballo….

Una chica con un parche negro cubriendole el ojo y dos sirvientes que eran extraños …..

-encerio no me molestaria que me dijiera la verdad –dijo ciel tratando de sacarle la verdad…..


	2. Chapter 2

-La verdad?-dijo charlotte un poco intrigada

-si la verdad

-Entonces somos iguales…

-¿iguales?...

-si! Ya sabes tenemos un alma y un día tenemos que entregarla, bueno yo tengo que entregar dos….-dijo con cierto tono que intriga a ciel y a sebastian

-¿dos, de que hablas?

La bella chica se quito el parche del ojo. En el había dos marcas uno color morado y naranja una marca era como una linda estrella pero la otra tan solo eran extrañas rayas

-es difícil tener a un ángel y aun demonio como mayordomos…. Se pelean mucho pero tienen que aprender….

-señorita no diga esas cosas que si no quedo mal enfrente de dos repugnantes demonios-dijo Anne muy entretenida con la conversación-que tal si entramos esta helando aquí afuera-agrego

-si pasen-dijo sebastian tomando las valijas de charlotte-seria mejor que los criados me acompañen para que sepan sus habitaciones

-si será mejor quiero hablar con lady charlotte-dijo ciel

Mientras los demonios y el ángel se alejaban charlotte y ciel se sentaban para conversar.

-ah! Conde es un gusto estar aquí mi madre era gran amiga de su padre

-si... será mejor que dejemos las formalidades no? Charlotte.

-ciel…. Tan arrogante como siempre. No podremos fingir que no nos conocemos mucho tiempo…

-no sabia que hiciste un contrato con un demonio y un ángel…

-es una larga y trágica historia ciel….

-cuéntamela tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

-todo empezó el día que mama murió….

(Flash back)

_-__Amelia! Amelia!_

_-charlotte?_

_-hermana que lindo día no _

_-si… y Samantha…_

_-esta en casa con su esposo .la extraño mucho._

_De repente un calor que parecía del infierno abraso a las dos chicas y al voltear vieron una escena aterradora... su mansion de verano se estaba incendiando con toda su familia a dentro._

_Las dos chicas empezaron a correr en dirección a la mansión pero vieron salir de la casa dos hombres con armas que las apuntaban. Corriendo en sentido contrario y las dos se separaron en el bosque mientras los dos hombres las perseguían _

_-Amelia…. Amelia –gritaba desesperada – no me dejes sola _

_En eso los dos hombres alcanzaron a charlotte _

_-mira que linda muchacha… ella es la menor de las blank _

_-no es la del medio…. La menor murió en el incendio _

_-es bastante mayor he?_

_-déjenme por favor _

_Un hombre la agarro del brazo y la hizo ir hasta donde ellos estaban._

_-ahora morirás….-y disparo_

_Pero antes que la bala impactara en la chica un rayo de luz negro detuvo la bala devolviendola donde los dos hombres , asi matandolos…_

_-¿Quién eres?_

_-solo soy un simple mayordomo…._

_Otro rayo de luz esta vez blanca y luminosa atravesó al mayordomo …_

_-estos demonios y sus contratos inútiles solo te quitan la vida para nada…._

_En eso la chica ya había recorrido la mitad del bosque en busca de su hermana mayor._

_-pobre…..-dijo el ángel desplegando sus grandes y hermosas alas-yo la ayudare_

_-no me la ganaras Anne yo llegue primero…_

_-eso veámoslo…_

_Los dos empezar competir para encontrar a charlotte en el bosque hasta que los dos la encuentran al mismo tiempo y al tocarla se ilumino….._

_-aceptas el contrato-dijeron al unísono_

_-acepto…. _

-¿y las cláusulas del contrato?-dijo ciel

-son secretas hey! Cambiando de tema escuche que te vas a casar no?

-si a fines de este mes

-vaya… tu la quieres a ella?

-si mucho, tu aun no tienes prometido?

-si lo tengo es uno de los hermanos de los esposos de mis hermanas. Que haya atrasado la boda es otro tema, lo odio –dijo la bella chica con cierto descontento y tristeza-me obligaran a casarme con el – en ese momento le caían lagrimas por sus blancas mejillas-es un hombre horrible – decía mientras ciel como buen hombre la trataba de consolar.

-señorita –dijo Anne- le acaba de llegar una carta

-carta? Déjame verla –dijo secándose las lagrimas de los ojos – un baile? En la casa Tracy? tacy? No se entiende esta parte!

-debe ser Alois trancy - dijo ciel-no vayas tal vez tenga un plan maligno

-plan…..


	3. Chapter 3

-si! Un plan maléfico-dijo ciel con cierto tono burlesco

-jajaja- río la blanca chica pero su risa termino con una amarga tos que le dio un tono enfermo a la mansión

-estas bien? Tu no eres así de blanca…-pregunto ciel con tristeza al ver el estado de su amiga

-estoy un poco enferma tan solo eso…. Las medicinas que necesitaba se quemaron en el incendio y no las he encontrado desde ese día he empeorado un poco-y otra tos la envolvió, sus ojos se habían puesto llorosos tanto toser .

-señorita le traigo un poco de te? –pregunto sebastian para tratar de aliviarle la tos

-si por favor….

De repente entraron los tres sirvientes de la mansión ; Brad el cocinero ; finían el jardinero y maylene la ama de llaves.

Los tres quedaron impresionados con la escena ante sus ojos… su señor ciel con una chica que no era su prometida y para más dos sirvientes que nunca habían visto.

-ah! Que bueno que están aquí –dijo sebastian llegando con el te –esta señorita es lady charlotte trátenla bien será nuestra huésped un tiempo y ellos son Anne y Joseph , sus sirvientes-

Era un caos en ese momento la sala finnian había encontrado hermosa a charlotte…

Brad se había enamorado de Anne y maylene encontraba guapo a Joseph.

-retírense por favor –dijo ciel mientras charlotte se tomaba su te – sebastian , Anne y Joseph igual por favor-

-si mi amo – dijeron todos al unísono

-te vez cansada, me preocupas- dijo ciel mirando fijamente a charlotte

-estoy bien creo, solo tengo que tomar aire- se paro para dirigirse a la puerta para abrirla pero sus movimientos eran inútiles … ella no se movía , su cuerpo le pesaba.

Cuando pudo pararse avanzo por lo menos unos 6 o 7 pasos y cayo desmayada.

En una acción rápida ciel la alcanzo a atrapar antes que su cuerpo inmóvil llegara al suelo.

-charlotte! Que te pasa … despierta-gritaba ciel-Anne! Sebastian! Alguien venga por favor!

En eso se abrió la puerta de la entrada ERA ELIZABETH

Al ver la escena se llevo las manos a su blanca cara como desesperada , en eso charlotte despertaba y se levantaba de los brazos de ciel , todavía un poco confundida de situación

-ciel…. Tu …-decía lizzy derramado lagrimas

-lizzy no es para que te pongas así…

-Elizabeth? Ah! La prometida de ciel… un gusto lo lamento eso yo ….-en eso lizzy le da una gran bofetada a charlotte que la deja en el suelo aturdida . Veía borroso , todavía no se recuperaba de su desmayo , su cuerpo le pesaba de sobremanera… no se podía levantar

-lizzy que hiciste!

De apoco fueron llegando los sirvientes de la mansión llamados por los gritos desesperados de ciel. La primera persona que llego fue sebastian pensando que a su joven amo le podría haber pasado algo. La seguía Anne y Joseph

Ellos auxiliaron enseguida a charlotte.

Mientras lizzy recién se daba cuenta de lo grave de la situación

-no es posible… yo no fui… fue un impulso…..- decía Elizabeth

Ciel se llevo a lizzy a otra habitación ya que sabia que en cuanto charlotte recobrara el sentido era capaz de devolverse y dejar inconsciente no solo a Elizabeth , a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino.

Anne y Joseph se llevaron a la chica a su habitación aun aturdida , mientras sebastian solo miraba con cierto regocijo.

-en serio no puedo creerlo – dijo ciel ha lizzy .

Ella estaba sentada, llorando mientras ciel la regañaba.

-fue un impulso…

-ella esta enferma , hace poco perdió casi a la mitad de su familia y tu vienes y haces esto…. Perder a tu familia duele! Lizzy! Duele!

-lo lamento tanto-decía la chica de rizos dorados

-dile a ella…

Mientras en la habitación de charlotte , Anne le ayudaba a ponerse el camisón.

Joseph esperaba afuera.

-que paso?-preguntaba confundida charlotte-

Anne se horrorizó con esa pregunta mando a llamar a Sr. Ciel.

-que sucede?-pregunto ciel cuando Joseph lo fue a buscar

-es lady charlotte … no recuerda nada

Ciel abrió los ojos y salio corriendo a la habitación de charlotte dejando a lizzy llorando

-charlotte! Grito ciel al entrar a la habitación

La cara de la chica era confusa .

Tenía los ojos como perdidos , mirando al sol que entraba en la ventana.

-eh?-pregunto la chica sin comprender la situación

-te acuerdas de mi-dijo ciel acercándose a la cama

Ella no contesto. Solo lo miraba como que tratara de recordar algo . Tenia una que otra tos charlotte.

-sebastian , llama a un doctor.

En cuanto llego el doctor empezó a revisar a charlotte. En ese momento todos lo familiares se habían enterado de lo sucedido. Acusaban a ciel de una "desgracia".

Mientras lizzy se sentía cada vez peor.

-ella tiene una neumonía leve. Pero el porque perdió la memoria no lo se. Hay casos en que cuando una persona a sufrido una gran depresión pierden la memoria tratando de olvidar los malos momentos. No debe haber si do un golpe porque no hay contusiones en la cabeza . Debe ser una "laguna" mental –dijo el doctor. Hizo un respiro y siguió hablando-no puedo determinar cuando va a recobrar sus memorias , lo que yo recomiendo es que le den un objeto que ella tenia desde pequeña , eso la puede acercar a su realidad. Ahora para neumonía, denle este jarabe.-y se despidió.

Ciel estaba destrozado. El primer día que ella estaba con el y le sucedía algo grave.

Anne se puso a trabajar enseguida , trajo un peluche de un conejo rosado , de la compañía phamtomhive, y se lo dio a charlotte. Era un peluche que le regalo su madre cuando pequeña.

Así pasaron semanas.

Anne la levantaba y la llevaba al comedor. Ella comía con Anne y Joseph, no se acercaba a nadie más.

Después iba al patio y pasaba toda la mañana ahí .

Joseph a la hora del almuerzo se lo llevaba a fuera para que se sintiera cómoda.

Cuando ya hacia frío Anne hacia que se entrara y charlotte Leia hasta dormirse.

Hasta que una noche de tormenta charlotte dormía.

Pero un rayo que cayo cerca de la mansión la despertó. Vio todo oscuro . Tenía miedo.

Desde el día del "accidente" ella no emitía ninguna palabra. Los médicos no saben porque. Entonces fue incapaz de gritar para llamar Anne.

Vio su peluche y muchas imágenes le vinieron a la cabeza. La primera fue de ciel.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Quiero agradecer a nonimi y a mi amiga personal ^^ gracias por seguir mi fick!**_

_**Y porfa pido que dejen rr la gente que lee de repente grax!**_

Se paro de su cama y camino hacia el pasillo entre la oscuridad.

Paso por muchas puertas pero ninguna era lo que buscaba.

Hasta que llego a la puerta más grande. La abrió y el estaba allí, ciel durmiendo en su cama.

Ciel al escuchar el ruido de la puerta despertó y vio una figura delgada de una chica y un peluche entre los brazos.

-ci...ci…el?-pregunto.

Ciel extrañado camino hacia charlotte. Cuando el estaba llegando charlotte cayo en llanto.

Ciel la abrazo y cayeron los dos juntos al suelo.

Al escuchar el llanto todos en la mansión despertaron y se dirigieron rápidamente a la habitación de ciel.

-joven amo!-dijo sebastian , pero todos quedaron boquiabiertos con la escena.

Charlotte lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de su amado secreto, ciel.

-me recuerdas?-pregunto ciel conmovido.

Todos esperaban la respuesta de la chica…

-como olvidarlo, eres una de las únicas personas que de verdad me apoya.

A ciel casi le cae una lágrima, pero para evitarlo levanto a charlotte del suelo .

Mientras ella se secaba las lágrimas.

Al estar por fin de pie corrió a los brazos de Anne y Joseph. Lo que ella mas recordaba era lo bien que ellos la cuidaron mientras no tenia sus memorias.

-gracias….

Fue extraño ya que hasta al demonio mas duro como Joseph o sebastian esa escena les saco una sonrisa.

De inmediato llamaron a todos los familiares, al doctor y a lizzy .

El doctor recomendó que charlotte se recostara para evitar una recaída.

Ya había amanecido y ciel se empezó a vestir, pero había algo que el no podía explicarse…

En el momento en que charlotte estaba en sus brazos susurro algo que después de pensarlo mucho la frase era TE AMO.

Ciel se decía a si mismo.

-es imposible, ella esta comprometida y yo… igual…

Salio de su habitación camino al comedor. Paso por frente de la habitación de charlotte donde estaba lizzy a dentro.

Escucho que lizzy y charlotte conversaban:

-no se lo que realmente quiere!-decía lizzy.

-no lo entiendes.. El no quiere una novia ni una prometida menos una esposa el quiere una persona a quien contarle sus secretos mas íntimos , que lo apoye en sus ideas y problemas. Quiere un amigo real!.

Lo que decía charlotte era verdad. Ciel se sentía presionado con tantas tareas y trabajos, necesitaba alguien con quien desahogarse.

-yo te ayudare…-prosiguió charlotte.

Entro ciel a la habitación.

-lizzy puedes salir necesito hablar con charlotte.

Lizzy salio tranquila y confiada en las palabras de charlotte.

Ciel se aseguro que lizzy no estuviera espiando y prosiguió a hablar con charlotte.

-charlotte yo ….-dijo ciel pero, ella no lo dejo continuar.

-tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos.

-no te hagas la tonta. Sabes lo que quiero hablar contigo.

-lose ciel pero eso no se puede evitar…

-tienes que irte….

-no puedo, aun no.

-yo accedí a que vinieras porque pensé que habías cambiado. Teniendo un prometido tú aun..

-esas cosas no se cambian ciel… eres la persona que mas he amado por eso me encanta estar aquí. Pero no quiero confundirte ni nada de eso. Es mas te quiero ayudar en tu relación con lizzy.-se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y siguió-por lo menos tu serás feliz.

En un mes serré la persona más infeliz que pueda existir.

En eso ella se paro y callo de su cama unas fotos. Ciel las recogió, eran de su familia.

Era mucha gente pero entre ella alcanzo a distinguir a su hermana menor de unos 16 años, su hermana mayor de 25, su padre, su madre, su hermana mas pequeña de 1 año y una sirvienta que era la mejor amiga de charlotte.

-esa fue tomada una hora antes del incendio. Allí murió mi mama y mi mejor amiga.

Ciel observaba como charlotte contemplaba la foto y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta por haber tratado un poco mal hace un rato.

De pronto sonó el teléfono.

Era la hermana mayor de charlotte que le daba buenas noticias.

Le habían dejado toda la herencia a ella y a charlotte le habían dejado una mansión al otro lado del país.

Charlotte estaba contenta ya que ella no quería recibir esa gran herencia.

Pasaron las semanas en donde charlotte y ciel salían de compras, atendían los casos de el y viajaban constantemente. Incluso charlotte se había vuelto una buena ayudante en el tema de resolver casos.

Un día el padre de charlotte la llamo alterado.

-si, que sucede padre.

-charlotte!

-padre que sucede…-dijo charlotte inquietándose-.

-tu hermana Samantha…-al hombre se le hizo un nudo y prosiguió-tuvo un accidente en la carreta iba camino a la casas de su esposo…

-como esta ella!-dijo charlotte desesperándose cada vez mas. Mientras ciel veía como charlotte se ponía a llorar lentamente

-déjame terminar… me acaban de decir que falleció junto con su esposo.

A charlotte se le callo el teléfono y quedo petrificada. No podía asimilar todavía la información.

Ciel la quedo mirando y charlotte murmuro:

-muerta…

Samantha era su hermana mayor a quien le habían dado la herencia, ella la apoyaba en todo.

Como que el cuerpo de charlotte no resistía tal noticia, como que quiso desmayarse, pero en vez de eso se quedo allí sin moverse mientras el teléfono aun seguí sonando.

Algo le recorrió por el cuerpo ¿Qué era? ¿Desesperación? ¿Angustia? ¿¡Que!.

Se lanzo al suelo a llorar y ciel instintivamente la atajo y tomo el teléfono para hablar con el señor blank….

-si señor soy ciel .si . Viajaremos enseguida para allá.

Y corto.

-sebastian! Ven es una emergencia!-llamo ciel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wahh!**** Perdón la tardanza es que termine de ver kuroshitsuji… quede con gusto a poco y muy impresionada de que ciel se convirtió en demonio O.o**

**Espero que salga la tercera temporada igual queda como abierto el final.**

**No entendí mucho… ¡las letras pasaban muy rápido! T.T**

**Mi hermana me lo termino de explicar.**

**Aquí los dejo con la verdadera continuación de kuro XD ajajá **

**¡****Disfrútenlo!**

**Y prometo después de este cap. Hacer los cap mas largos… es que necesito más tiempo… **

-si joven amo.-dijo sebastian cuando fue a la habitación charlotte. Vio a la joven llorando pero hizo comentario alguno.

-llama a Anne y Joseph. También prepara mis maletas y la carreta. Tendremos un viaje de emergencia.

Sebastian se retiro sin preguntar.

-charlotte mírame, viajaremos enseguida para allá.

Charlotte esta llorando en sus brazos otra vez.

Anne y Joseph entraron juntos a la habitación y vieron a ciel calmando a charlotte.

-Anne que bueno que estas acá. Haremos un viaje de emergencia y necesito que hagas las maletas charlotte.

-si señor. Pero, ¿Qué sucede?

-ahhh… la hermana mayor de charlotte falleció.

Anne bajo la mirada mientras ciel levantaba a charlotte.

-todo estará bien.- eran algunas cosas que ciel le decía a ella.

En unos segundos estaban viajando, y en un par de horas estaban allí.

Era devastador ver a la policía.

La carreta estaba a un lado dada vuelta.

Estaba el cuerpo de Samantha en el suelo tapado con una lona al igual que su esposo que también había fallecido.

Al bajar charlotte fue corriendo directo al cuerpo sin vida, pero la policía la detenía. Ella lloraba desconsolada mientras Anne la consolaba y ciel hablaba con el jefe de policía.

-la carreta no tenia desperfectos….

-entonces fue un a taque desde afuera. Eso se significa…

-asesinato-dijo charlotte que llego secándose los ojos.-

-señorita, su hermana tenia enemigos.

-que yo sepa no. Pero hace poco le dieron la herencia de mi madre y…

-eso es! La herencia.-dijo ciel- es alguien conocido por que nadie mas sabia de la herencia.

-pero quien! No tenemos muchos conocidos…-en ese se le vino a la mente a la persona que mas odiaba en el mundo, su prometido.-paúl…

-¿paúl?

-no me hagas caso…

De pronto llego una carreta con la familia de charlotte. Se bajo Amelia, su hermanita y su padre.

Charlotte se acerco a Amelia y saludo, pero a su padre y a su hermanita no.

Pasaron horas y se hizo de noche.

-es hora de irnos charlotte. Ya están retirando todo no nos queda mas que hacer.

-si espera.

Charlotte tomo a dos velas y las encendió a un lado del camino representando a su hermana y a su esposo. No quería seguir llorando. Se sentía feliz ya que Samantha lo que mas quería era ir con su madre y estar con su esposo.

-por lo menos Samantha te liberaste de esta prisión que esta hecha esta maldita familia. Se feliz. No me olvides. Espero vernos pronto.- se secaba unas cuantas lagrimas al levantarse. Al hacerlo sintió como si un fuego la envolvía y una voz que susurraba.

-por lo menos charlotte me libere de esta prisión que se hizo esta familia. Seré feliz. No te olvidare. Y espero vernos pronto. Te amo…

Sintió una felicidad que nunca sintió antes.

Se dio vuelta y corrió a la carreta que ya se iba.

En el camino ciel le preguntó:

-porque no saludaste a tu padre.

-lo odio

-que sincera, y a tu hermanita.

-igual.

-por que….

-mi hermanita no es de mi madre. Mi padre mantuvo relaciones con otra mujer y la tubo a ella. Desgraciadamente aquella mujer se fue del país dejándonos a la pequeña.

-por eso ella no va tener herencia.

-exacto!

Pasaron dos horas y aun no llegaban a casa.

Charlotte estaba medio dormida. Se acurrucaba con una manta que estaba allí. Ella tiritaba de frío.

Ciel al ver eso dijo:

-sabes esto es por lo amable que soy, pero te hare un regalo- charlote sonrío y el se acurruco y la abrazo hasta llegar a la mansión.


	6. Chapter 6

Al llegar a la mansión se bajaron y se dirigieron todos directamente a sus habitaciones.

Pero, antes de entrar charlotte a la suya Joseph la detuvo y le dijo:

-lady, mrs. Paúl llamo. Dijo que mañana a las diez en punto su familia tendrá una reunión de emergencia. Por lo de la herencia.

-gracias Joseph.

El se retiro. Charlotte iba entrar pero se topo con ciel que también se dirigía a su habitación.

-estas bien?

-si eso creo-decía mirando hacia abajo con una ligera sonrisa.

-quieres llorar?

-si… no he podido llorar racionalmente, se podría decir…

-racionalmente?

-No se si es la palabra correcta, pero, me refiero que solo he llorado cuando me dieron la noticia y al llegar al lugar. No para consolarme.

-te entiendo.

-mejor me voy a dormir, buenas noches ciel.

-buenas noches.-ciel se empezó a alegar cuando Charlotte lo detuvo.

-ciel mañana van a decidir sobre la herencia a las diez… me puedes despertar a las siete? Es que tú te levantas temprano.

-claro, si quieres te acompaño

-seria genial!

Charlotte entro en su habitación y se lanzo en la cama…

-por que se te dio de morirte ahora.- le caían lágrimas y una presencia extraña. Sentía que alguien más estaba allí. Acompañándola.

-te quiero mama, y mi hermana querida…-decía entre sollozos.

Mientras en la habitación de ciel….

-que hago madre, padre. No se como consolarla, cuando ustedes murieron nadie me dio consuelo.-decía mirando una foto de sus padres.

-es extraño, amo.-dijo Sebastian entrando a al habitación.-usted nunca le rezo a sus padres.

-estoy preocupado por Charlotte, ella es como una hermana para mi…

-¿o mas?-dijo Sebastian

Ciel se puso rojo. Y reflexiono.

¿Era verdad? ¿Y si era Haci?

Sonrío y dijo:

-si es verdad la amo mucho…

Al otro día a las 7:00

-Charlotte-decía ciel tocando la puerta.

-ciel…-dijo Charlotte abriendo la puerta-estoy lista!-dijo sonriente.

Se recupero tan rápido? Y ya lista? ….

La jornada paso rápido, Charlotte negocio para que no le dieran la herencia. Ahora era de su hermana menor.

Ciel pensaba en lo que se venia esa misma semana… el cumpleaños de Charlotte.

Haría una gran fiesta con invitados y bailes. Lo estaba haciendo en secreto.

Hasta que llego ese día tan esperado.

-feliz cumpleaños lady…-dijo Anne despertando a Charlotte. Detrás de ella estaba Sebastian, ciel, Joseph y los tres sirvientes de la mansión.

-tenemos un pastel en el comedor, si lo quiere se tiene que levantar lady. Allí también le daremos los regalos.

Entusiasmada se vistió rápido y apareció en el comedor.

Estaban todos. Sentados en la mesa donde había un pastel. Y una mesa al lado con regalos.

-primero abre los regalos dijo ciel.

-bueno… vamos a ver. Vaya! Este es de ustedes chicos. (Los sirvientes de la mansión). Veamos. Un ramo de flores…. Gracias finnian, un liston oh! Gracias meyline. Y tu cocinero (ella nunca recordaba su nombre) un shampoo de hierbas naturales gracias!

Ahora el de Sebastian, Joseph y Anne… un perfume… aquí dice DEMONIACO! O.o

Todos quedaron asombrados.

-es un aroma dulce. Aunque no se debería llamar así ya que soy un ángel.

-somos 2 contra1 –dijo Joseph

-y el de ciel…

Era una caja grande al abrirla casi se desmaya.

Era un vestido celeste con amarillo y tonos verdes y azules. Grande con mucho falso y de telas muy finas.

-ciel… es precioso. Gracias

-y ese lo usaras para el baile de hoy-dijo ciel- en honor a ti.

-mi hicieron una fiesta, gracias!

Comieron pastel y le cantaron el cumpleaños a Charlotte, después ciel y Charlotte fueron a ver el salón de baile.

-esta muy bello ciel… gracias

-el diseño del vestido lo saque de unos dibujos tuyos que encontré en la sala de costura.

-no puede ser!

-lo siento si te molesta…

-gracias!-dijo Charlotte muy alegre.

Hasta que llego la hora.

La gente fue llegando y felicitando a Charlotte.

Todo estaba bien hasta que lizzy se acerco a Charlotte y dijo:

-no puedo creer que te haya hecho una fiesta de cumpleaños y ami no.

-realmente creo que es para subirme el animo después de la muerte de mi hermana.

-claro!-dijo enrabiada- si se muere mi tío me harán una fiesta!

-lizzy no te enojes…

-que no me enoje! Te estas robando a mi prometido, sabes lo que es, MI PROMETIDO.

Algo rodeo a Charlotte y en un impulso le vacío la copa de vino que tenia encima de su ropa.

Lizzy lanzo un grito y todos dieron vuelta hacia donde estaban ellas dos.

Ciel llego rápidamente.

-que sucede aquí!-grito.

Lizzy se echo a llorar y dijo que Charlotte le tiro el vino sin razón alguna.

Ahí Charlotte estallo, es mas. Los demonios con esa mala vibra estaban extasiados.

Lanzo la copa cerca donde estaba Charlotte y grito unas cuantas verdades muy dolorosas:

-escúchame mosca muerta. Tu prometido no estará siempre para protegerte, si es que planeas pasar el resto de tu entupida vida excusándote tras de el. El se siente asfixiado contigo. Que quieres ¿matarlo de "amor"? yo no sabia que eso existía, tonta que crees que eres más lista que yo, no sabes que es la vida ni lo que hay más allá de el jardín de tu mansión. Te doy 3 consejos. Uno piensa antes de hablar. Dos aprende a apreciar TU vida y no la de los demás. Y tres no te vuelvas a meter conmigo sino juro que te vas a llevar más que una copa de vino en la cabeza. Y sabes yo no me voy a largar ya que es mi fiesta, quien se va eres tu…


	7. Chapter 7

-si..-dijo lizzy-no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

Tomo sus cosas y se fue.

Charlotte sintió una presión en el pecho, mientras todos la miraban. Ella se fue hacia un balcón y Anne la siguió.

-necesito conversar con usted….-dijo Anne

-que quieres….-dijo con los ojos con algunas lágrimas, no de tristeza sino de ira.

-hoy es su cumpleaños y su alma se libero. Usted tiene que escoger un camino.

No es fácil tener una sirvienta ángel. Aunque es un privilegio, tiene sus desventajas.

-de que hablas.

-usted tiene 3 posibilidades:

Convertirse en un ángel.-

Convertirse en un demonio.

O Seguir siendo una humana.

-no entiendo….

-ciel igual lo tendrá que decidir algún día…. Si su corazón es oscuro se le mostrara un solo camino…. El ser demonio… si esta por la mitad no se le dará ninguna posibilidad pero si su corazón es puro se le darán las tres posibilidades.

-es decir, mi corazón es….

-realmente puro. Esta decisión lamentablemente la tiene que tomar hoy, en su cumpleaños.

-ser un ángel me llevaría a la vida eterna… al igual que un demonio….

-piénselo le queda una hora son las once a las doce en punto me lo tiene que decir- y se retiro.

Al mismo tiempo Joseph y Sebastian le decían lo mismo a ciel.

-pero, hoy no es mi cumpleaños.

-si pero es el de Charlotte. Si se lo decíamos en su cumpleaños quedaría en una seria desventaja.-dijo Sebastian

-creo que ya lo decidí. Tengo dos opciones ¿no? Seguir humano o demonio.

Sebastian es una orden! HAZME UN DEMONIO….

Los dos demonios sonrieron.

-pero señor….-dijo Joseph- si se hace demonio y Charlotte sigue humana o ángel no podrá amarla.. Esta prohibido.

-de eso me encargo después. La convenceré de que se haga un demonio…y ahora….

23:55 HRS.

-y señorita que decide….

-yo….

En eso irrumpe ciel. Toma a Charlotte por los brazos y le da un beso de película…

-ciel!-grito Charlotte confundida.

-soy un demonio mírame, hazte un demonio y seremos felices para siempre , como siempre quisiste….

En ese momento el corazón de Charlotte se desmorono. Fue como si le quitaran su alma.

-¿Qué hiciste que?

-señorita….-dijo Anne…-quedan dos minutos…

-vamos Charlotte!-dijo ciel….

-no… tu corazón es oscuro lo puedo ver, eres codicioso. ANNE YA LO DECIDI! HAZME… UN ANGEL!

-yes my lady…-los ojos de Anne se iluminaron y Charlotte empezó a flotar en el aire.

Las marcas de su ojo se desvanecieron para darles un color casi blanco luminoso.

Un destello de luz segó a ciel que recordando que ahora era un demonio tomo la mano de Charlotte .

Ella miro hacia abajo y vio a ciel con esos ojos rojos que tanto amo pero ahora eran otra cosa… el no era su ciel.

-piensa falta un minuto para las doce todavía lo puedes revertir….piensa en ti , piensa en tu familia y piensa en mi…

Eso la lleno de ira y soltó a ciel.

Dieron la campanada de las doce y Charlotte cayo al suelo. Miro hacia atrás tenia alas con plumas , eran hermosas. Anne la ayudo a levantarse y le dio instrucciones para que pueda guardar sus alas.

Se sentía nueva se sentía otra.

-pronto le enseñare a volar… nos queda un largo camino… recuerde yo no la dejare sola.

Ahí Charlotte recién se iba levantando y la ultima frase de Anne lleno de ira a ciel que le dio una cachetada a Charlotte y la dejo en el suelo.

Rápidamente Anne descubrió sus alas que eran inmensas y saco una espada que tenia guardada entre su ropa. Puso a ciel contra la pared y le dijo:

-recuerda que ella siempre estará conmigo…-

Aprisionó ciel con la hoja de la espada y cuando decidió acabar con el apareció Sebastian, que golpeando la espada hizo que Anne se retirara.

En eso Charlotte ya se había levantado y como si nada salio hacia la sala de invitados.

Gracias a dios nadie se había aburrido en casi la hora de ausencia de los dos anfitriones.

Le cantaron cumpleaños a Charlotte y se empezaron a retirar lentamente.

Al rato ciel y Charlotte se encontraban solos en el salón.

-no lo entiendo…. Fueron segundos y nuestras vidas cambiaron así nada más….

¿ya nada será igual?-decía Charlotte saliéndole lagrimas por los ojos.-¿Qué haré con mi familia?.

-yo tampoco se lo que hice. Estoy aun confundido. No se que hare.

De pronto Charlotte sintio un escalo frío en su columna y se levanto rápidamente de la silla en donde estaba sentada.

Su mirada se fijo en un solo punto y pensó en lo que pasaba.

-¿ciel, que sucede?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa?-dijo ciel acercándose a ella.

-me siento extraña….-de pronto algo la paralizo de la nada y grito:-MI HERMANA!-

Y corrió hacia el teléfono.

Ciel no entendía nada.

Antes de que ella llegara al teléfono entro Anne y la miro con piedad y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

-no…. Ella….-dijo Charlotte-

Y sonó el teléfono.

Ciel lo supo, al momento de ver que el teléfono sonó y al ver la mirada de Anne.

-falleció.-dijo Anne .-lo siento. Lo puedo percibir.

-yo igual pero ¿Cómo?.-dijo Charlotte.

-somos espíritus lo percibimos todo. Y yo estoy unida a usted también siento lo que usted.

-si.. Yo le digo…si… hasta pronto.-decía ciel en el teléfono.-si tu hermana menor murió.—le decía a Charlotte-

Venia a verte. Unos asaltantes , la bajaron de la carreta y le quitaron todo. Y la asesinaron. Y no iba sola. También mataron a tu hermanastra.

-claro…-dijo charlote.-era obvio.

Anne se retiro.

-todo seguirá igual ente nosotros….-dijo ciel

-si… no hay otra opción…. Gracias. Se que nada cambiara entre nosotros.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno me gustaría nunciar que ya se nos acaba esta historia.**

**No le queda mucho pero no se angustien después pienso una continuación… por mientras disfrutes y esperen el final que creo que estará bueno… denme ideas…+**

**Bye…**

Así los días pasaron rápido.

Después del funeral de su hermana y hermanastra charlotte aprendió a volar. Pero sus nervios aumentaban ya que quedaban 2 días para su boda y la de ciel. Ya que lizzy decidió adelantarla y paúl decidió que mejor era lo mas antes posible y así las dos bodas calaron el mismo dia y como lizzy se entero de eso se encargo que sean a la misma hora y en lugares muy alejados el uno del otro.

-según paúl hoy saldremos a comprar el vestido y las flores, el resto ya lo tiene arreglado.-decía Charlotte a ciel.

-lizzy ya compro todo hasta mi traje… ¿ a que hora te pasara a buscar?

-creo que en unos 5 0 2 minutos mas o menos.

-vaya…. no quiero estar aquí para cuando llegue- pero antes de decir eso paúl ya se iba acercando a la puerta- y ... ya no escape.

Charlotte tomo su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta.

-hola paúl. ¿Nos vamos?

- emm… si cariño solo déjame saludar a…. ¿como se llamaba?

-ciel phamtomhive-dijo Charlotte un poco apresurada.

-un gusto ciel. Ya nos vamos….

En la tienda.

-mira ese vestido blanco de allá.

-todos son blancos-dijo Charlotte con ironía.

De pronto fuera de la tienda no sabe como vio a lizzy y ciel. Lizzy la vio y abrazo fuerte a ciel. Y lo beso. Esto le dio muchos celos ya que desde aquel dia de su cumpleaños ciertamente su vida había cambiado pero en todo sentido. Ella mantenía una relación secreta con ciel. Que acordaron que terminaría el dia de su boda.

Se dio vuelta y empezó a ver vestido por vestido hasta que escogió el mas caro. Pero le quedaba hermoso. Después pasaron donde una florista y pasaron a un un café muy elegante que por coincidencia estaba al lado de una juguetería phamtomhive.

Allí paúl quería conversar algo con charlotte. Ya los dos sentados y comiendo: charlotte un te con una tarta de chocolate con frambuesa y paúl tomando un café y un muffin, paúl tomo la palabra.

-charlotte, sabes... creo que nos hemos distanciado mucho, desde que murió tu madre…

-es obvio estoy viviendo en otra casa…-dijo charlotte un poco molesta.

-eso me tiene muy preocupado. Nuestro matrimonio será pronto y se que no estas muy feliz de casarte ya que es un casamiento arreglado, pero lo que te voy a decir ahora es muy importante…-charlotte se puso muy nerviosa, tal vez querría cancelar la boda.- es una tradición en mi familia. Veras cuando una pareja se casa claro que después se forma una familia y en mi familia esto se empieza como es una propuesta de matrimonio.

-no entiendo….

Paúl de su bolsillo saco una linda cajita con un collar en forma de corazón.

-charlotte…. Después de que nos casemos…. ¿Te gustaría formar una familia conmigo? Ya sabes... tener hijos.-en eso paúl estaba ruborizado como cuando le pidió matrimonio a charlotte.

-¿Cómo?

-ya sabes… los podemos adoptar o….

-no me refería a eso… es decir si acepto este collar, ¿es como que prometí tener hijos contigo?

-si algo así…

Esto le pareció muy dulce a charlotte y estuvo a punto de aceptar total iban a pasar toda su vida juntos. Pero, luego recordó que ella era un ángel. Ni siquiera sabia si iba a estar ya que estaba bien enterada de cual serian sus obligaciones cuando su entrenamiento básico este listo.

-no… enserio lo lamento… llegue amarte pero tengo unas obligaciones y no puedo.-decía llorando- el casamiento va pero después de eso no se que sucederá. Mi destino es incierto. – se paro y se fue.

Paúl quedo allí muy frustrado y enojado.

Charlotte a llegar a casa entro y vio a ciel sentado en un sillón vio a Anne, Joseph y Sebastian. Al verlos grito:

-todo es su culpa, es de cada uno de ustedes si no hubieran entrado a mi vida todo esto no seria así. Hay gente que me odia, hay gente que quisiera que me muriera por su culpa. Un ángel, unos demonios y un pretencioso… demonio. ¡LOS ODIO! Ojalo todos se mueran. –Decía llorando-ojala yo me muriera… soy la peor persona del mundo, estoy sola por su culpa.-y cayo en llanto, frente la puerta que aun estaba abierta.

-señorita, que cosas dice… -dijo Anne. Tratando de parar a charlotte.

-suéltame, entupido ángel!

-charlotte ya es suficiente.-dijo ciel. Levantándose de su asiento

-cállate. Especialmente tu cállate. Tu echaste mi vida a perder. Podría haber tenido aunque sea un feliz matrimonio arreglado, pero siempre estuviste tu.-

Ciel ardía de ira. Las cosas que derepente soltó charlotte lo enfurecieron.

-y Elizabeth.- aun gritaba charlotte.- la odio.

Los ojos de ciel se hicieron rojos. Y se fue directo a charlotte que estaba frente la puerta.

En su mente la quería matar pero charlotte fue mas astuta y abrió sus alas y llego al techo de la mansión.

Sus ojos votaban lagrimas de dolor.

-no lo entiendes.-dijo charlotte bajando.-tal vez les dije mucho pero para mi es verdad y se fue a su habitación.

Ciel la iba a seguir pero Anne lo detuvo.

-es parte de la transformación. Esta muy mal. Hay que dejarla.-dijo Anne.

Se escucho un lamento toda la noche. Un lamento que no cesaba.

-los odio a cada uno de ustedes.-decía apoyada en una de las paredes de su pieza.

Cuando por fin había dejado de llorar algo fue muy extraño.

Sintió la necesidad de pararse. Un destello apareció por la ventana.

Era Anne.

-ya eres un ángel. Desde hoy tendrás responsabilidades. Iras a buscar las almas que tu estimes convenientes. Felicidades y como recompensa te daré algo muy especial.- le toco la cabeza y allí estaba.

El culpable de las muertes de sus hermanas y su madre….

-paúl!


	9. carta de la autora asi mis lectores

**Carta de la autora **

**Hola!**

**Aunque ahora son pocos mis seguidores quiero anunciar que la temporada se termina.**

**Planeo una segundo espero que les guste =)**

**Ahora no he podido subir nada por las recientes festividades pero pronto les traeré mas de esta historia.**

**Por favor les pido , si les gusta lo que escribo dejen "rr" para no desanimarme y continuar.**

**Si la cosa Sige así…. (sin gente que lea el fick o dejen rr) le daré un final mas corto ami fick! **

**:D **

**Bueno… feliz navidad y que sea un prospero año nuevo para ustedes les desea Constanza de las nieves reyes vera, creadora de la historia "una nueva vida".**


	10. Chapter 9

Fue corriendo a despertar a ciel.

-ciel, ciel por favor despierta-lo movía- por favor!-decía desesperada

-que quieres?

-es paúl!

-¿Qué le paso algo?-dijo sentándose en su cama poniendo mas atención

-no! El mato a mis hermanas y ami madre.

En ese momento ciel abrió sus ojos y se quedo pensativo. Al momento grito:

-Sebastian…. Rápido prepara mi carroza. Y también mi equipaje nos vamos enseguida.

La mansión se había puesto en marcha alrededor de las 2:30 de la mañana.

Charlotte estaba parada mirando, aun en piyama.

-charlotte, ve y cámbiate. Nos iremos enseguida.-dijo ciel. Que la tomo por los brazos y luego se alejo.

Charlotte fue corriendo a su habitación. Allí estaba Anne con un vestido en la mano.

-póngase esto.-y se lo entrego

En dos segundos charlotte estaba lista y en unos 4 arriba de la carroza.

Tenia la mirada perdida, se notaba la decepción en sus ojos.

-haber explícame bien ¿si?-dijo ciel

-bueno… la muerte de mi primera hermana fue un accidente... pero allí el se dio cuanta de que si mataba a mi otra hermana la herencia llegaría ami pero no contaba que yo la negociaría para que se la dieran a mi hermana menor así que la mato…y si el me mata ami…

-el se queda con la herencia-dijo ciel.-ya entiendo.- no nos queda otra... hay que matarlo.

Charlotte lo miro desesperanzada.

-tu lo amas… -dijo ciel triste.

-si…-gira la cabeza- que mas da tu amas a lizzy. Lo nuestro es un terrible engaño. Si lo matas me quedare sola.

-en serio lo siento pero es algo que hay que hacer.-dice ciel y se queda pensativo-¿Qué lo nuestro es un engaño?

-¡si! Mira en unos días mas me voy…

-¡te vas!-dijo ciel sorprendido.

-tu te casaras con lizzy y ella se mudara a tu casa y allí no tengo nada que hacer…

-señor ya llegamos-dijo Sebastian.

-hablaremos mas tarde-dijo charlotte mientras se bajaba

Charlotte corrió hacia las puertas y empezó a golpearlas.

-¡paúl! ¡Abre!.-gritaba

De pronto una sirvienta abrió la puerta. Era una joven de pelo castaño.

-señorita blank. Que la trae a estas horas a la mansión…

-¡necesito hablar con mi prometido ahora!

-lo siento señorita pero el señor paúl esta durmiendo y no…

-¡despiértalo!-le grito.

La sirvienta se retira corriendo, subiendo las escaleras luego de unos minutos baja y dice:

-el señor paúl dice que pase hasta su habitación señorita.-y le señala unas escaleras

-gracias, siento mucho irrumpir a estas horas-dice charlotte y pasa a la mansión.

Subió las escaleras corriendo y casi se cae. Al ver un pasillo largo se puso a correr y toco una puerta. Ella conocía muy bien aquella mansión.

-pase-dijo paúl desde dentro de la pieza.

-soy yo, charlotte.

Charlotte entro a la habitación y observó a paúl poniéndose una corbata alrededor del cuello. Se notaba que tenía problemas con el nudo. Así que charlotte se dirigió a ayudarlo como una buena esposa.

-gracias. Hubiera podido yo solo-dice paúl.-y que haces aquí a estas horas. Digo son las 7:00 en punto.

Charlotte mira a paúl desconsolada.

El sol matutino empezó a entrar por la gran ventana. Aquella luz le hizo ver a paúl la pena de charlotte.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto.

El le acaricio la cara y ella se aparto.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste paúl?-le pregunto.

-¿Qué cosa?-replico el.

-¡¿Por qué las mataste?-grito llorando charlotte.

-¡que cosas horrendas dices! Y ¿matar a quien?

-a mis hermanas, a las tres. Tú fuiste. Lo se.

Paúl camino hacia ella y le tomo el cuello y se lo apretaba.

-¿Quién te dijo?-le pregunto paúl.

-no te interesa.

-¡claro que me interesa! Bueno... Ahora me vas a prometer que no le dirás a nadie.

Cada vez le apretaba más el cuello. Que no tenía aire para hablar.

-su... Su... ¡Suéltame!

-bueno…

La lazo cerca de un mueble. Charlotte cuido no golpearse la cabeza.

-yo no le diré a nadie. Lo juro.-dijo charlotte

-no no se lo dirás a nadie.

Paúl saco una navaja y se acercaba muy rápido a charlotte.

Ella cerró los ojos y grito:

-¡ciel!

Ciel al escuchar esto intento entrar a la mansión. Pero allí estaba la sirvienta.

-lo siento. Señor pero mi lord me dijo que no lo dejara pasar.

-¡déjame pasar! Alguien esta en peligro.

-señor phamtomhive. Déjemelo ami.-dijo Anne que saco una espada de entre su ropa.

Amordazo a la sirvienta y ciel entro corriendo.

Cuando ciel entro Anne le entrego la espada.

Subió las escaleras.

El no conocía la mansión. Y cuando vio un pasillo largo se desespero.

-¡ciel!

Se escucho otro grito.

Así supo de inmediato de donde era. Entro a la habitación y allí estaba paul. Con un chuchillo en la mano y charlotte en el suelo.

-muy tarde héroe.-dijo paúl.

Charlotte tenía una herida en el abdomen.

-no se como ella te podía soportar… bueno ahora que eres un testigo también te tengo que matar.

Paúl alzo el cuchillo y ciel la espada.

De pronto paúl se inmovilizo.

Ciel miro a sus espaldas y era charlotte con un cuchillo. Se lo había clavado en la espalda.

Paúl cayó.

Y charlotte igual.

Ciel la tomo entre sus brazos y le dijo:

-lo mataste…

-no solo lo deje en el suelo.-dijo charlotte.-llama a Anne.

Después todo pasó muy rápido, a paúl lo encerraron en la cárcel con una condena de 30 años por homicidios múltiples.

Charlotte se recupero lento, pero lo hizo. Y sin darse cuenta faltaban 2 días para la boda de ciel y lizzy.

Ella aun estaba en cama cuando lizzy entro a su habitación y le dijo:

-quiero disculparme por lo de la fiesta.-dijo lizzy- fue muy infantil. Y quiero que sepas que cuando yo y ciel nos cacemos eres bienvenida aquí. Ciel me dijo que te irías mañana antes de la boda. No es necesario que te vayas.-la mira fijo- supongo que mañana iras a la boda ¿no?

-realmente no se si iré tengo que hacer mis maletas y bueno, estoy gestionando la herencia…

-¿Dónde vivirás?

-en la mansión de verano de mi familia. Ya la arreglaron después del incendio.

-lamento lo de paúl. Se veía tan buena persona que yo no me imagine eso…

Charlotte se puso a llorar, cubrió su cara con sus manos.

Lizzy se acerco y la abrazo.

-eres bienvenida aquí… siempre.

-supongo que seré a la primera que le digan cuando estés embarazada ¿no?

Las dos rieron.

-claro, bueno me voy. Tengo que ir a probarme el vestido.

-¡espera!

Charlotte se paro y fue así un ropero tomo un vestido, y se fue tras un biombo.

-iré contigo. Ya estoy bien así que, quiero ayudar.

-gracias.

Charlotte fue hasta un espejo, se peino, se puso lápiz labial y salio con lizzy.

-¿donde te harán la prueba?

-pues la costure vino hacia aquí.

-que bien…

Cuando llegaron al recibidor estaba todo con guirnaldas y adornos blancos.

-lo va a hacer de verdad…-murmuro charlotte.

-¿ah?-pregunto lizzy-¿dijiste algo?

-no, nada.

Charlotte necesitaba hablar con el. Era contra las reglas casarse con un humano.

-ven por aquí.

Entraron a una habitación donde habían muchas chicas. Estaba Paula, la sirvienta de lizzy, dos costureras, una señora de edad y Anne.

-¿Anne?

-señorita, estaba ayudando con el vestido de lady… de lady phamtomhive.

Eso ultimo destrozo a charlotte. ¿Lady phamtomhive?

-Anne es muy buena cociendo.-dijo la señora de edad.-y el diseño que hizo es perfecto para lizzy.

Charlotte miro la hoja que estaba pegada en una carpeta.

-ese es…-murmuro charlotte.

-su diseño señorita-dijo Anne.-lo saque de su caja de dibujo. Pensé que uno de los vestidos que usted allá confeccionado le hubiera quedado bien a lady phamtomhive pero, ninguno era completamente blanco.

-oh! Lo hiciste tú! Que talentosa eres…-dijo la señora de edad nuevamente.

-si es cierto-dijo lizzy- esta es mi madre llámala Antonieta.

-es un gusto… ¿Antonieta? Mi nombre es charlotte blank

-si no me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido.

Lizzy se puso el vestido. Charlotte lo arreglo y le puso accesorios, se veía fantástica.

-gracias charlotte.

-no ahí de que. Pues bien ahora me retiro. Estoy un poco cansada.

-pero si son las cuatro-dijo Antonieta.

-es que mi señorita se esta recuperando de una herida.

-¡si! ¿Recuerdas a paúl?-dijo lizzy.

-si uno de tus pretendientes- dijo Antonieta.

-¿fue tu pretendiente?-dijo charlotte.

-si-se dirigió de nuevo a su madre.-le dio una puñalada.

-¡oh! Dios mío.-tomo la mano de charlotte e hizo que se sentara- gracias a dios que no le paso eso a mi lizzy. Ella es muy delicada. Dime. ¿Qué sucedió?

Charlotte se vio obligada a contar toda la historia, de su familia, lo asesinatos y la terrible puñalada que ella misma tuvo que propinarle a paúl para ayudar a ciel.

-a dios gracias, por que ciel es un hombre muy protector.

Después de eso charlotte se retiro a su habitación. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo se topo con ciel. No habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar después del accidente de paúl.

-tenemos que hablar- dijeron los dos al unísono.


	11. Chapter 10

-ven...-dijo ciel

Tomo de la mano a charlotte y se encerró en una habitación.

-quería saber lo que harás con lizzy-dijo charlotte

-pues… me casare con ella…

-no puedes!-grito charlotte-eres un demonio y ella es una humana, ella es pura…

Los ojos de ciel brillaron, con un rojo carmesí.

-yo hare lo que quiera, además si puedo… que no deba es otra cosa.

-le arruinaras su vida.-dijo charlotte.-y que planeas hacer después…

-eso no lo se.¿tu te iras de la casa no?.

-claro, ya esta la mansión de verano. Me iré a quedar a allá.

-ah…

Ciel se empezó a frotar la cabeza.

-ciel…-susurro charlotte.

-dime.-dijo ciel fijando la mirada en charlotte.

-te amo.

Ciel la miro a un mas.

-charlotte… tu misma lo dices, TU escogiste ser ángel… y no me hiciste caso…

-eres malo-dice cayéndole una lagrima- todo esto me tiene muy mal…

Antes que charlotte siguiera hablando ciel se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

-te entiendo, lizzy después se destrozara.

Charlotte cerro los ojos y pensó que cualquier cosa que hablara con ciel lo llevaba a lizzy, eso significaba que realmente la amaba ¿o no?

-te amo, charlotte.

Esa frase hizo que ella abriera sus ojos y sin darse cuenta su frente tocaba la de el. Y unos segundos después sus labios se tocaban en algo hermoso. Eso hizo que charlotte se relajara y cerrara otra vez sus ojos.

-córtate las alas… y escapemos juntos…-susurro ciel.

Y esa frase hizo que los abriera y saliera de los brazos de ciel.

-¿Qué quieres que haga que..?-dijo charlotte sorprendida.

Si Perdía sus alas era perder todo… sumándole el dolor que provocaría, mas el enojo de Anne daría un igual de DESASTRE.

-Haci seriamos como una pareja de humanos normales…

-pero, las se esconder no es necesesario.

Ciel le lanzo una mirada furiosa.

-entonces… ¿no me amas?

-claro que te amo pero…

-decide, es ahora o nunca.

Charlotte miraba para todos lados buscando una respuesta. Le empezaron a temblar las manos cuando vio que ciel se acercaba a una pared y sacaba una espada de la pared y se acercaba a ella.

-entonces…-dijo ciel

-acepto.-dijo charlotte tal vez en un ataque de locura o de amor.

Ciel se empezó a acercar a charlotte con la espada.

-tus alas… muéstralas.

Charlotte saco sus grandes, y blancas alas. Se sentó en el suelo y pensaba en lo que iba a pasar. Pero, cuando ciel hiciera el primer corte ya no había vuelta atrás ya que la marca quedaría de por vida allí en sus alas.

El filo de la espada toco las plumas con reflejos dorados. La espada se adentro en el tejido de las alas.

A charlotte ese pequeño he ínfimo corte la hizo chillar por el dolor mas grande que nunca había sentido jamás. Ciel retiro al espada por un momento por el grito de charlotte.

-¿estas bien?-pregunto ciel.

A charlotte le caían mil lágrimas que se resbalaban por sus perfectas mejillas.

Antes que respondiera, alguien abrió la puerta. Era Anne, que entro corriendo y golpeo a ciel en el estomago, dejándolo en el suelo.

Acto seguido, Anne tomo en brazos a charlotte y la llevo a su habitación como pudo. Ya que sus grandes alas eran una molestia.

-¡como se le ocurre!.-decía Anne mientras vendaba el corte de la ala que el filo corto.-esto quedare allí para siempre.

-¡lo se Anne! No es necesesario que me lo repitas… me deje llevar por los

Sentimientos…

Esa noche charlotte no durmió. Tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de que ciel se acercara a ella otra vez pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por que le dio miedo? Ella sabia que ciel era un demonio y que haría cualquier cosa por alcanzar lo que el quería. Ya faltaba un día cuando, charlotte despertó salio rápido y compro un vestido de gala, cuando ya creía que había pasado una hora estaba cenando con lizzy. ¿Ya era de noche?. El día paso demasiado rápido para ella.

Se fue a dormir y cuando despertó, se miro al espejo. Sus ojos cansados su cabello sin vida, pálida, ya ni se maquillaba, estaba más delgada pero de una forma que casi era desnutrición. Según ella era horrible. Porque paso esto… todo cambio cuando llego a la mansión phamtomhive. Fueron una serie de acciones y cosas que pasaron que término así: una familia muerta, un prometido en la cárcel, siendo un ángel con una marca en sus alas. Lo peor es que lizzy se iba a casar con un monstruo. Los sentimientos que tenia charlotte hacia ciel se escondieron en lo mas a dentro de ella, casi creando un odio hacia el, pero allí estaban. Tenia que ocurrírsele algo antes de que empiece la ceremonia a las 19:30 HRS, hora que había propuesto Sebastian. Pensaba y pensaba hasta se le ocurrió algo, pero con ese aspecto de enferma terminal no llegaría a ningún lado. Llamo a Anne y le pidió productos para el cabello y maquillaje, mucho maquillaje. Se lavo el pelo. Se pinto sus labios, sus ojos y sus pómulos. Con el vestido nuevo era otra persona. Una chica con vida, con alegría. Eran las 18:00 horas. Miro por la ventana y allí estaba la carroza de lizzy alejándose rápido. Era tarde ciel ya debería estar en la iglesia. Solo le quedaba ir allí.

Bajo las escaleras de forma rápida, así cayéndose.

Rodó por las escaleras y llego al último peldaño. Mareada miro a Anne, con una mirada tierna, protectora. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Un ángel desinteresado con el cual hizo un contrato?¿porque la aconsejaba y la protegía tanto? Joseph, no era hacia. Claro era un demonio pero en ellos dos había algo especial. En sus oportunidades Joseph la había ayudado mucho, pero en forma secreta.

-le puse a su disposición un carruaje en dirección a la iglesia. Si es que eso quiere-dijo Anne con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-si, si eso quiero-dijo charlotte.

Se paro rápidamente y corrió hacia la carroza. Tan rápido se subió que choco con el techo de esta, quedando más mareada de lo que estaba. Se sentó en la carroza y Anne el acompaño. Joseph manejaba su transporte.

-¿tiene un plan?-pregunto Anne.

-si, pero no se si funcione. No se si me crean…-dijo charlotte insegura, apunto de llorar.

Anne puso su calida mano en la pierna de charlotte. Ese gesto le dio confianza.

-¿Por qué?, porque… ¿eres tan buena conmigo?-pregunto charlotte en un impulso.

-tengo un contrato con usted…

-¿Quién eres?, ¿y porque estas aquí?

Anne la miro fijo. Saco de entre su ropa un medallón, era el escudo de la familia blank.

-siempre te cuide, hija, nunca te deje sola.

Charlotte entro en estado de shock. ¿Seria verdad?¿y porque de esta manera?¿y porqué ahora se cuestionaba tanto las cosas?

Charlotte no alcanzo a decir nada. Cuando Joseph se detuvo y miro a Anne y le hizo una señal. Era ahora o nunca. Tenia la iglesia allí adelante. Pasaban las 19:30hrs. La ceremonia estaba que terminaba.

Una serie de emociones le revolvieron el estomago a charlotte. Alegría por su madre, tristeza por su amor fallido, adrenalina, enojo, rabia… eso la hizo bajarse de un salto de la carroza. De pronto estaba delante de las puertas de la gran iglesia.

De afuera se escuchaba la frase "hable ahora o calle para siempre".

Era su entrada, estilo novela romántica. Pero era diferente.

Abrió las puertas de un tiro mientras Anne y Joseph miraban de la carroza.

Allí estaba lizzy y ciel en el altar, se veían bellos juntos pero no podía dejar a lizzy caer en tan desgracia.

Reunió fuerza y dijo:

-¡yo… yo me opongo!

Giraron las cabezas.

-¡charlotte!-dijeron todos. Si era ella. Ni ella sabia que hacer.

-lizzy… perdóname…por favor…-dijo charlotte. Y grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡este hombre te ha estado engañando, conmigo!

Que había hecho, había destruido la vida de toda una familia.

-¡diles! Diles lo que me dijiste, que me amabas. Y que no sabias que hacer después con lizzy…

TO BE CONTINUED….

**- OoO -**

**PENULTIMO CAPITULO**

**Gracias a todos enserio!**

**Con el siguiente, terminamos. Pero si quieren más! Intentare hacer la segunda parte!**

**GRACIAS A TODOS!**

**Quiero que entiendan que me demorare un poco en el siguiente, entre pruebas trabajos y todo tendré poco tiempo para esto!**

**Bien! Enjoy!**

**Dejen sus rr para así motivarme u traerles un capitulo el doble de emocionante!**


	12. Chapter 12

…

¿Qué era esto? ¿un sueño? ¿una mala historia con un final desgraciado? ¿tal vez? ¿o tal vez no? Pero en este caso, sí, una pesadilla…

…

En ese momento todos miraban a Charlotte, los ojos de Ciel brillaron de color carmesí y todo se volvió obscuro turbio para Charlotte.

Quería corre de ahí pero no podía, algo se lo impedía. Miro el suelo y se volvía negro y en ellos aparecían los ojos de Ciel. Ya no podía más.

De pronto sintió que caía a un acantilado sin fin.

La sensación de las suaves sabanas y blandas almohadas la calmo un poco. ¿Pero que?

Ahí estaba ella en su habitación de la mansión Phamtomhive.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!-sintió desde afuera Charlotte

Era Ciel que entraba a su habitación

-Permiso…-dijo Ciel

Charlotte al verlo salto hacia él y lo abrazo.

-Fue horrible.

-¿Que cosa?-pregunto él

-Mi pesadilla…

En aquel momento se sintió confundida, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué era verdad y que era mentira?

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo contigo en la mansión?

-Un mes-contesto Ciel confundido.

-¿Murieron mis hermanas? ¿perdí la memoria alguna vez? ¿repartieron mi herencia?...¿cuando te casas?

-Am… No, no, no y en dos semanas. Charlotte ¿a que va todo esto?

En ese momento Charlotte sonrió y abrazo fuerte a Ciel.

-¡Entonces hay tiempo!-Dijo la chica. De forma emocionada corrió a un cajón y sacó unos dibujos.-Mira, siempre soñé que usaras este traje para tu boda, Ciel, yo quiero hacer tu traje y el vestido de Lizzy, ¡tengo tantas ideas! Iré a comprar la tela hoy mismo… y ¡los hilos! Tendré que pedirlos importados. Necesitare hacer muchas llamadas para tenerlos pronto… una semana… no, no hay tiempo, necesito un lápiz, ¡Ciel! Un lápiz.

En eso Ciel le tomo un brazo a Charlotte.

-Calma, ¿Qué sucede? Estoy confundido. Primero porque tantas preguntas, segundo porque tanto interés en mi boda, y tercero es tu cumpleaños, tienes que celebrarlo.

-Celebrar, Ciel no hay tiempo-decía mientras se vestía detrás de un biombo.-Tengo que trabajar mucho.-salio del biombo y tomo el teléfono. Estaba llamando a Lizzy, necesitaba sus medidas.

Ciel tomo el teléfono y corto la llamada.

-¡Ciel! Yo estaba usando el teléfono.

-Calma.

Charlotte le explico toda su pesadilla y al terminar Ciel le dijo:

-No te preocupes todo fue mentira.

Ella sonrió y se empezó a peinar.

-¿Qué Haras ahora?-le pregunto Ciel

-¿Qué Hare? Iré donde Lizzy necesito sus medidas. ¡ah! Pero antes necesito las tuyas.

Sacó una huincha y empezó a medir a Ciel. Sus piernas, su cadera, su torso. Al llegar a sus hombros quedo frente a él. Sus labios estarían juntos sino fuera por dos centímetros que los separaban. Ella quedo mirando los labios de él y viceversa. Algo le decía a los dos que tenian que hacercarse más… y más. Pronto todo se resumio en un dulce y largo beso. Charlotte boto su huincha y abrazo a Ciel y él a ella.

De pronto, Charlotte se separo de forma busca de Ciel. Recogió su huincha y lo siguió midiendo.

-Te quiero-murmuro Ciel.

-Si, solo me quieres, a ella la amas. O eso se supone. Ella es tu prometida y será tu esposa.

-¿Y tu por que no?

-Le diste la palabra a su padre, ya es tarde Ciel.-Charlotte termino de medir a Ciel y se dirigía a la puerta- Tienes un orgullo y reputación que conservar y no puedes casarte con la hija de estúpido y corrupto político.

Ciel vio como Charlotte salió de la habitación y fue a sentar a la cama de Charlotte. ¿Por qué te quiero y no te amo? ¿Por qué dijo solo eso? Al el no le importaba que Charlotte sea hija de un político que se ganaba la vida estafando a la corona y que después fue asesinado junto con su familia por guardias de la misma reina. En fin si Charlotte sobrevivió a eso, no fue por la suerte de haber encontrado a un demonio y un ángel. Si no que él la protegió. Dio estrictas órdenes de que no le hicieran daño a ella y sus inocentes hermanas, ya que el era el que mandaba a esos guardias.

Ciel la salvó para convertirla en su esposa, pero ya era muy tarde…

Lizzy estaba contenta con Charlotte, entre dibujos, telas e hilos las dos reían. Su vestido tenía que ser especial y magnifico. Charlotte ya había diseñado un vestido único para lizzy. Y lo había empezado a coser con la insignificante ayuda de Elizabeth.

(Dos días antes de la boda)

La mansión estaba en su perfecto apogeo. Estaba listo incluso el traje de Ciel que lucia fantástico en un maniquí en la esquina del cuarto de costura de Charlotte.

Ojos hinchados y manos llenas de piquetes de agujas, no importaba ya que el vestido de Lizzy estaba casi terminado. Lo montó en el maniquí y llamo a la novia.

Al entrar quedo maravillada. Era grande y esplendoroso. Charlotte lo termino de arreglar y se llevaron el vestido en una carroza especial a la mansión de Lizzy.

Era el turno del novio. El traje estaba terminado hace dos días pero no había querido mostrarlo.

Ciel entró y observo el traje.

-Esta… bien-dijo.

¿Solo bien? Fue una semana de veladas eternas y días inacabables. Charlotte ni siquiera comió en esos días.

-¿solo bien?-dijo Charlotte algo molesta.

-Es magnifico, de verdad, es arte puro. Pero solo esta bien, ya que no lo usare para lo que yo realmente quiero.

Charlotte lo miró y se encogió de hombros. Y le hizo la seña de que se pusiera el traje. Ciel se lo puso y era como un muñeco de porcelana fina. Le quedaba perfecto, pero se lo saco de inmediato, mientras Charlotte aun arreglaba el sombrero que llevaba. De pronto sintió algo en la puerta. Ciel había cerrado con llave el gran cuarto de costura.

El solo llevaba una camisa mal abrochada y unos pantalones de lino livianos.

-¡Oh! Por favor vístete.

De pronto tomo a Charlotte y la beso. Ella solo se dejo llevar.

De pronto Charlotte solo se encontraba con el falso de su vestido y su corsé.

-¡Ya basta! Ciel suéltame-dijo Charlotte despegándose de Ciel.-¡se acabo! Me voy.

-¿Qué?

-¡Eso! Cuando termine todo esto me voy. Ya no lo aguanto más.-decía mientras se vestía

-Pero, vamos…-decía Ciel mientras se le acercaba a Charlotte.

-¡NO ME TOQUES DEMONIO!-dijo mientras le daba una bofetada

-¿Qué dijiste?-dijo sorprendido.

-Solo sal de aquí- mientras Charlotte le señalaba la puerta.

Ciel salio de la habitación.

WOW! Cuanto tiempo! Diría años, de verdad lo siento por dejarlos colgados tanto tiempo. Ahora continuare con esto, y decidí darle un giro medio extraño! De verdad Gracias por seguir la historia! Y eso déjenme sus RR porfa!


	13. Chapter 13

-¿Que me pasa?-Se dijo a sí misma. Estaba confundiendo la realidad con un sueño.

Salió del cuarto de costura y mientras caminaba por el pasillo se encontró con Sebastian. De algún lado Charlotte saco fuerzas y tomando de los hombros al mayordomo lo tiro contra la pared.

-¡Me dirás todo ahora!-dijo Charlotte como loca.

-¿Qué quiere que le diga señorita?-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa algo burlona- ¿Qué el señor la ama? Por favor, nadie tiene que decírselo. –le decía mientras caminaba y se alejaba de Charlotte.

-Aún no termino contigo-lo tomo del brazo- Dime ahora, sabes lo que quiero ¿no es así? Maldito demonio.

Sebastian de verdad se asombró-Aquí no señorita- se acerco a ella y le susurro- en el cuarto de té a las 5:15, a las 5 le sirvo el té a mi amo.-luego se fue.

Charlotte trato de disimular su nerviosismo, apenas eran la una de la tarde. En el almuerzo se le veía distraída y muy torpe.

-Que le preocupa, señorita-le dijo Anne.

-Nada de tu incumbencia- respondió la pálida chica.

-¿y de la mía?-preguntó Ciel mientras se devoraba un pedazo de pan.

-Tampoco.-después del almuerzo Charlotte partió a la mansión de Lizzy para los últimos arreglos del magnífico vestido.

-Hilos de oro, telas de seda, bordado a mano, diseño fantástico-decía la anciana abuela de Lizzy que giraba alrededor del maniquí.-Lo adoro, me gustaría que me hicieras uno a mí.

-Claro con mucho gusto-dijo Charlotte sacando un block de dibujos.-tengo muchos diseños, revíselos y me dice el que le guste.-le entregó el block y la mujer lo hojeo y salió de la habitación. Charlotte confundida y sola en aquella habitación se sentó y espero. La anciana entro con un hombre.

-Él querida es Raymond Savignac, tiene una revista de moda en Francia.-El hombre se acerco y le dio la mano a Charlotte. Raymond tenía su block de dibujos en su mano.

-Dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Charlotte Blank

-De verdad impresionante Charlotte, ¿no te has pensado dedicar a esto?-Charlotte lo miro sorprendida, mientras negaba con la cabeza y en silencio.- Mira, puedo despegar tu carrera, hacerte famosa en la capital de la moda. Imagínate tu nombre en cada vestido, en cada vitrina, en cada pasarela, en la semana de la moda. ¿Qué me dices? –Charlotte miro a la dama antigua que estaba al lado de Raymond. Ella asintió y le dio una gran sonrisa.

¿Por qué no aceptar? Nada la amarraba. Nadie la iba a extrañar.

-Acepto-dijo Charlotte sonriente

-Bien, me voy a Paris en dos días, ¿Te parece que te vayas conmigo?-Charlotte sonrió y asintió, feliz, le dio la mano a Raymond y se fue.

Mientras iba en la gran carroza victoriana, pensaba en la propuesta, le cambiaria su vida (otra vez). De pronto recordó el encuentro con Sebastian.

-¡Hora!-gritó la pálida chiquilla.

-las seis de la tarde-repuso Anne que iba con ella

Iba tarde, muy tarde. Al llegar a la mansión corrió hacia la habitación del té. Cuidando de pasar desapercibida por Ciel que se encontraba en su oficina. Al entrar se encontró con Sebastian, parado sirviendo un té.

-Tarde-le dijo Sebastian apuntándole un reloj.

-Lo siento-dijo Charlotte sentándose en una de las sillas, mientras el mayordomo le servía un té con unas galletas.-Gracias-Después el hombre se sentó frente a ella.

-¿Qué quiere saber?

-Todo.

-¿Qué es todo?-dijo el mayordomo

-¡todo! Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Bueno, primero el amo le salvo la vida en el incendio y asesinato de su padre, ¿Por qué? Él está a cargo de esa parte de la organización de la corona. Su padre era corrupto y no solo con el pueblo sino con la corona y eso es imperdonable.

-Dime algo que no sepa-(lo decía por lo de su padre, realmente no sabía que Ciel le había salvado la vida)- prosigue.

-Después él fue quien arreglo su traslado aquí, él la quiera aquí. Pero, no sabia que había hecho un contrato con un demonio y un ángel, de hecho aún no lo sabe pero tiene sus sospechas.

-¿y tu como sabes? ¿Entre demonios se conocen?-dijo sorbiendo su taza de té

-Pues claro, ahora le tengo dos preguntas, señorita ¿Cómo sabe que soy un demonio? Y ¿Cómo pudo hacer un trato con un demonio y ángel al mismo tiempo?

-Bueno, primero tuve un sueño muy loco-dijo riéndose-donde eras un demonio, y después Anne me convertía en ángel y Ciel era un demonio perverso.

-Tal vez su sueño fue una premonición.

-no digas tonterías, Sebastian

-Puede ser, dama. Esas cosas ocurren. Después de cierto tiempo que se lleva un contrato con algún ser como yo, se les da esa opción. De hecho se lo voy a plantear a mi amo pronto, y creo que sus sirvientes también lo harán, la ventaja es que usted puede elegir entre un demonio o un ángel.

-Ya veo, Ahora no se cómo puede hacer un contrato con los dos, es más al mismo tiempo. Sebastian… ¿Por qué Ciel se interesa en mi siendo que se va casar con Elizabeth?

-Desde pequeño que la quiere. Desde que usted venia jugar con él.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-él me lo contó. Mi amo está enamorado de usted.

-Le romperé el corazón…-comenzó a sollozar la chica.

-¿Por qué?

-Me voy a Paris, en dos días y no p…

De pronto alguien golpeo la puerta.

-Sebastian, ¿estás ahí?- Charlotte se paro rápido y le tapo la boca al mayordomo, haciéndole una señal que guardara silencio. Le hizo señas de que se iba a esconder detrás de un mueble. Sebastian asintió-¿Sebastian? Te escuche, ¿con quién estas?-Charlotte corrió y se escondió lo más rápido que pudo-¡Sebastian!-dijo golpenado la puerta más fuerte-Abre ya

El mayordomo abrió la puerta con una sonrisa y Ciel entro raudo a la habitación.

-¿Por qué rayos no habrías? ¿Con quién estabas?

-Con nadie.

-¿Por qué hay una taza de té? ¿Tú no tomas té?

-Se la servía a la señorita Charlotte.

-¿Dónde está ella?

-No lo sé.-de pronto Charlotte sin querer golpea el mueble y produce un ruido grande.

Ciel se dirigió hasta allí y miro detrás del mueble, por suerte Charlotte había salido.

-¿Qué está sucediendo Sebastian?, ¡dímelo ahora! –dijo gritando

Antes de que el pelinegro conteste, Charlotte sale de su escondite.

-Nada de tu incumbencia.-dijo Charlotte alisándose el vestido que llevaba puesto.

-¿Qué hacías allí? ¿Qué está pasando?

-Nada-golpeo el piso con sus tacones-estaba buscando un aro que se me cayó y Sebastian me ayudaba, nada más.

Ciel la miraba atónito. En eso Sebastian se retiraba de la escena.

-Ahora si me disculpa mi Lord me retiro a hacer mis maletas-haciendo una reverencia.

-¿maletas?-le dijo deteniéndole el brazo- Dijiste que te irías después de la boda.

-Sí, pero tengo que empacar mucho y hacer compras, y me voy ese mismo día

-Pero si no te vas tan lejos.

-De hecho, sí, me voy a Paris…

-Pa…Pa ¿Paris? ¡Porque! No tienes nada que hacer allá

-Te equivocas, me dieron un trabajo como diseñadora de modas ¿te lo imaginas? –dijo emocionada-

-Diseñadora… eso no tienes futuro, ¡despierta! Eso no te llevara a nada…no lograras nada con eso. ¿Qué pretendes? Tienes de todo aquí: dinero, propiedades, amor…

-Pensé que me apoyarías en esto.-dijo triste.

-¡No apoyaría nada que te aleje de mí! No de nuevo.

¿No de nuevo?

Ciel y Charlotte eran amigos de infancia, ya que sus padres eran muy cercanos, eran socios. Ciel siempre sintió una atracción hacia ella, hasta que le impusieron casarse con Elizabeth, el acepto, no podía deshonrar a su familia. Cuando los padres de Ciel murieron, la familia Blank se mudó por miedo. Cuando se entero de que la reina quería eliminar a la Familia de Charlotte, se hizo cargo del caso para salvar a las chicas, en especial a su amada. Además se las arreglo para que su madre días antes de su muerte, firmara una carta para que fuera a vivir con él, teniendo esperanzas de enamorarla y escaparse con ella, pero la fecha de su boda se acercaba a pasos agigantados y nada podía hacer, ahora menos.

-Lo siento, Ciel no me quiero casar con mi prometido. Quiero irme quiero ser otra.

Ciel abrazo fuerte a Charlotte quien casi rompe a llorar, no era una abrazo cualquiera, era cálido.

-Te apoyare en lo que necesites, espero ver uno de tus diseños en las nuevas muñecas que lanzara mi compañía.-dijo acariciando su cabello, marrón brillante.


	14. Chapter 14

Ella asintió.

Se podía ver la tristeza en la cara de los dos. El aire de la mansión se cargo de infelicidad y desdicha, todos la podían sentir.

Las horas pasaron con lentitud, Charlotte sentada en un banco del jardín mirando las flores. Ciel la miraba desde la ventana de su oficina.

Llegó la noche y Charlotte por fin entró, no quiso comer se dirigió a su habitación a hacer sus maletas, solo quedaba un día. Para Charlotte estaba siendo todo muy duro, pero lo tenía que soportar. Anne solo miraba a su ama al igual que Joseph, era la hora, tenían que hacerla elegir. Al estar los tres en su habitación, los sirvientes miraron a la chica pálida.

-ángel-dijo mientras doblaba ropa- pero, ahora no, más adelante Anne. No hay discusión.-con tono autoritario.

Los dos quedaron anonadados ¿Cómo sabía? Bueno eso ya no importaba, había tomado una decisión. Anne sonreía mientras Joseph miraba con una cara asesina a su ama.

Charlotte se dio vuelta y miro a Joseph.-Se acabó, Joseph, Este contrato terminó-Él ojo de Charlotte empezó a brillar y una marca se desprendía de él, mientras que de las manos del demonio pasaba lo mismo.

-Te utilicé y me fuiste útil, Además ya tienes lo que querías. Te di un alma, ese era el trato.

-¡MALDITA! Me engañaste.-Gritó el demonio. Este era callado, nunca se involucro tanto con su ama. Tenían un trato, un alma a cambio de sus servicios y Charlotte lo cumplió. Le dio un alma, asquerosa e inmunda, pero era un alma.-¡El alma de tu padre no vale nada!

-¿Y? Tratos son tratos, ahora vete.-

Un último destello salió del ojo de la chica, en esto el demonio corrió donde estaba su antigua ama empujándola y lazándola varios metros.

Anne actuó rápido y saco una espada para proteger a Charlotte. Empezó a pelear con el demonio, todo causo un gran estruendo, haciendo que todos en la mansión corrieran a la habitación de Charlotte. Al abrir la puerta se podía ver a una chica en el suelo sujetándose la cabeza y un ángel con grandes a las delante de ella intentado de golpear a un demonio enfurecido.

-¡Sebastian!-Gritó Ciel, al mismo tiempo su mayordomo fue y atacó al otro demonio alzándolo fuera de la mansión atravesando la ventana del habitación. Por ella también salió Anne que iba al contraataque. Ciel recogió a Charlotte y vió su ojo derecho. Sus ojos, sus dos grandes y hermosos ojos. En todo ese tiempo no los había podido ver a los dos ya que un parche tapa el derecho.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, creo que a Joseph no le gusto que rompiera el contrato.

-¿Lo rompiste? ¿Cómo?

-ya tenía lo que quería, los dos cumplimos nuestra parte.

Ciel la abrazó y miraron afuera, ya no estaba Joseph. Se podía ver a Anne y Sebastian sonriendo desde abajo.

-Malditos-dijeron los dos humanos desde la habitación de Charlotte. Ambos rieron mientras salía el sol.

El ajetreo en la mansión era grande. Todos corrían, adornos y telas volaban. Además de la cocina salía humo.

Un desastre.

¿Y Charlotte? Terminaba sus maletas. La habitación se veía vacía (además de que no tenía una ventana). Las cosas de su tocador y ropero ya no estaban, sus dibujos estaban guardados. Solo quedaba la cama y un maniquí con un gran vestido turquesa.

Quedaba un día para boda, todo estaba mal para los organizadores y para Lizzy.

-Más a la izquierda ¡no! Mi izquierda, no tú izquierda, espera más a la derecha, NO NO ¡tu derecha! Alto, ahí está perfecto-Gritaba la rubia que trataba de acomodar adornos y cuadros.

-Elizabeth-gritó una dulce voz desde las escaleras.

-¡Char!-Lizzy corrió hacia Charlotte.-Tu parche, ¡tu ojo! ¡No tienes el parche!

-Sí ya no lo necesitaba- de hecho no lo necesitaba ya que la marca de contrato de Anne es en su hombro. - ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. Char, adoro el vestido, es precioso. Gracias.

-No hay de qué.

-Mi abuela me contó que te vas a Francia, espero que te vaya de maravilla.

-Gracias, te mandare diseños para que los uses como la nueva señora Phantomhive.

Lizzy rió y sonrió luego se fue a seguir gritándoles a sus sirvientes. El día corrió rápido. Y era de noche. La mansión estaba decorada por completo. La cena fue la más callada de todas.

Todos los que estaban allí sabían que era su última cena junta.

Termino todo.

Se acabó.

Esto no tiene remedio…

Charlotte estaba por irse a dormir cuando Ciel le detuvo el brazo.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto la chica intrigada.

-Te vas mañana…Yo no quiero que te vayas.

-Ah-suspiro- esto ya lo conversamos Ciel, se que nos volveremos a ver.

Era el día de la boda. El jardín de la mansión estaba completamente decorado. La ceremonia sería ahí y la recepción en el gran salón de fiestas de la casa. Lizzy se veía hermosa con el vestido. Charlotte se iba a ir a cambiar cuando Elizabeth la detuvo.

-Mira, mi tía iba ser mi madrina de bodas pero, no ha podido llegar ¿quieres ser tu?

-Claro Elizabeth, sería un honor.-decía mientras Lizzy le daba una pulsera de oro que la identificaba como madrina de la pareja.

Charlotte se fue y entro en su cuarto. Se puso el gran vestido del maniquí, se recogió el cabello y se maquillo, luego fue a la habitación donde se encontraba Ciel y tocó la puerta, abrió el mayordomo.

-Dejame pasar.

-El amo se está cambiando

-Deja que entre-dijo Ciel desde dentro de la habitación.

La mujer entró y Ciel quedo boquiabierto, se veía hermosa; con un vestido color turquesa, brillante y toques dorados.

-Te vengo a desear suerte, en todo. En tu vida con Elizabeth, en tu compañía y….

-Gracias por todo-dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-De nada….

-Espera ese brazalete es para la tía de Lizzy.-dijo Ciel viendo la pulsera.

-No, ahora es para mí, yo voy a ser su madrina.

-Mi amo ya es hora-dijo el demonio desde afuera.

-Iré con Elizabeth. Te veo afuera.-decía mientras la chica abandonaba la habitación y el corazón del ahora mitad demonio.

-No-murmuro la rubia. Desde lejos veía una chica acercándose radiante, hermosa y con un vestido más bello que el de ella. Quiso hacer un berrinche pero arruinaría su maquillaje.

-Es hora de salir al patio, ¿estás lista?-preguntó la chica radiante.

-S-sí.

Un piano empezó a sonar. Y Elizabeth caminaba por una alfombra roja, seguida por una hermosa desconocida para muchos.

-Acepto- esa palabra salida de la boca de Ciel le dolió en el alma a Charlotte, pero no podía hacer nada.

Bailes, comida y licor. Luces, telas y brillantes. Risas, palabras de felicitación y cantos. Brindis, vals, noche, decepción y dolor por parte de dos personas.

Era la hora un carruaje esperaba afuera. Ya no quedaba nadie en la gran mansión. Anne ya estaba en el carruaje.

Lizzy se despidió de Charlotte con un gran abrazo y entro a la mansión.

-Te deseo lo mejor en todo-dijo Ciel

-Gracias.

Ciel miro hacia atrás para ver si estaba Elizabeth en algún lado. No estaba, tomó la cara de Charlotte y le dio un gran beso.

-Te amo

-Yo igual-una lagrima corrió por la mejilla de la chica. Luego se subió al carruaje y se empezó a alejar esta desaparecer en la oscuridad de aquella noche iluminada por una luna llena y estrellas.

Un tacón de diseño tocaba la caliente acera del gran Londres del siglo XXI. Todos daban vuelta a ver a la preciosa mujer que caminaba con una blusa transparente, y labios rojos, combinados perfectamente con una falda negra . Un par de chicas se acercaron y le pidieron un autógrafo que ella concedió.

Entro en un café cercano y se sentó.

-Por fin te encuentro…-Escuchó de atrás


	15. Chapter 15

Ella volteó.

Un hombre alto, rubio y de tez blanca la observaba de forma atenta. Su forma de vestir era muy peculiar. No era común ver a un hombre con un smoking con una calor abrasador de 30º.

-¿Disculpe?-dijo irritada Charlotte.

-Mi nombre es Edward. Soy asistente de las compañías Phantomhive. Mi jefe ha estado tratando de ubicarla hace mucho tiempo.

El mundo se le cayó abajo a la mujer. Llevaba años, mejor dicho siglos evadiendo, difícilmente a Ciel Phantomhive. Miró hacia todos lados. Anne no estaba con ella. ¡Rayos!

-Perdóneme pero estoy muy atareada ahora. Como sabrá estoy en medio el lanzamiento de una colección y se aproxima un gran evento, así que si me disculpa me retiro.

-No se veía apurada cuando se fotografío con esas chicas.-Dijo de una manera molesta el rubio.

-¿Me está siguiendo joven?-él no contesto nada, solo la miró de forma dura- Bien, sabe que, aceptaré una reunión con su jefe. Solo 15 minutos, hoy a las 6 en "Café Royal". No esperaré ningún segundo ¿Quedo claro?

Edward sonrió y asintió. Hizo una torpe reverencia y se largo de allí

Charlotte maldijo internamente. Un perfecto día arruinado. ¿Qué había hecho? Se desesperó y corrió a pedir un taxi que fuera a su mansión. Al llegar Anne la miró con compasión. Ella ya lo sabía.

-No me mires así, no podía evadirlo para siempre

-Eso estaba haciendo hace poco, usted no quiere estar con él. A menos que quiera que su corazón se rompa otra vez.- Anne la miró duramente. Todo aquello era cierto pero, ¿Qué hacer?

-Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está. Aparte, deja de tratarme de "usted", llevamos más de un siglo juntas y sigues con esa porquería.

-Solo cumplo con lo mío, recuerde que hay un contrato de por medio.

-Solo cuando te conviene amiga mía, recuerda la última clausula. No te debo nada. –Charlotte entrecerró los ojos. Si bien es cierto, Anne es una gran amiga y consejera para ella, pero a veces la sacaba de quicio. -¡Sabes! Menos Bla bla. Necesito verme esplendida para más tarde.

Anne sonrió y asintió. Prácticamente corrió al enorme closet que su ama tenía. Ser la diseñadora de modas con más fama y más aplaudida en las últimas 9 "Fashion Week" tiene sus privilegios, y eso lo amaba.

Un vestido rojo pero simple en la parte del torso que terminaba con una falda tableada tres dedos más arriba de la rodilla, con espalda pronunciada y detalles con tachas era perfecto para el día. Era inédito de su nueva colección. Si eso se le sumaba una fina joyería dorada, un discreto maquillaje junto con sus bellos bucles color miel y unos tacones más cartera negros, era simplemente perfecto. Realmente era un ángel teñido de rojo.

Se puso sus anteojos de sol y se subió al auto junto a Anne. Cuando vio a lo lejos el café se puso nerviosa. ¿Qué pasaría? Se mordió los labios. ¡RAYOS! ¿Cuántas veces había maldecido en el día?

Se bajo apresurada del auto y prácticamente se tumbó en la mesa que estaba reservada para ellos. Había pocas personas. Nadie era él. Respiró y exhaló varias veces.

-¿Porqué tan nerviosa?

Su mundo se derrumbo. El imperio que creó en décadas. Aquellas murallas de frialdad que había logrado hacer cuando veía fotos de él en internet. Todo se fue a la mierda en ese momento. No se atrevió a girar. Vio como Ciel se sentó frente a ella. Con ese parche tan común en él. Con el mismo color pálido de piel. Y esa sonrisa burlona. Todo era igual. Y claro, Sebastian estaba parado al lado de la mesa.

-Es un gusto verte Charlotte. Hace mucho que me evades.-dijo el hombre con una estúpida sonrisa estampada en su bella cara.

-No te evadía, solo me protegía de un demonio. –Charlotte no iba a dejarse intimidar, no ahora.

-No sabía que te provocaba miedo. Cuando veo reportajes o fotos tuyas pienso en muchas cosas ¿sabes?

-No me interesa Ciel, ahora para que me llamaste… Supongo que necesitas algo.- dijo Charlotte cambiando de tema. En serio le ponía nerviosa la situación.

-Bien, mira- chasqueó la lengua y Sebastian puso unos papeles encima de la mesa.- Estos son los nuevos prototicos de muñecas que he creado. Como sabes, la industria juguetera se ha puesto difícil por el aumento de fabricantes pero, hemos sabido permanecer en el tiempo por la calidad.

Le paso los papeles a Charlotte. Ahí estaba detallado todo, medidas, materiales y proporciones de la muñeca. Además había bocetos que eran perfectos.

-Supongo que quieres el diseño de la ropa.

-Exacto-Ciel hizo una pausa para mirarla fijamente.- Te has hecho de un gran prestigio y bueno, que la ropa lleve tu marca… sería beneficioso para los dos.

-¿Cuánto ofreces?-Ciel la miró atónito ¿Le estaba cobrando? –No me mires así ¿Acaso crees que el dinero crece en los arboles? Mi trabajo tiene un valor y como tengo "prestigio"... ¿Sabes? Tengo muchos diseños inéditos que quedarían perfectos , no me cuesta nada confeccionarlos pero ya sabes – Char movió sus dedos con el signo peso para enfatizar el punto.

-Entiendo. Tendrás una buena paga no lo dudes. Te enviare los prototipos y agendaremos una reunión para ver el resto ¿te parece? –dijo el hombre estirando su mano para cerrar el trato, la cual Charlotte miró con desagrado.

-Problemas de dinero ¿eh Ciel? –Lo observo furiosa- Bastardo….-Susurro. Ciel había herrado completamente.- Te falta dinero ¿no? POR ESO VINISTE A MI ¿NO? –Ciel apartó la mirada. En parte era verdad pero, sus problemas monetarios no eran graves como para buscar un contrato de forma desesperada, él solo quería verla otra vez y esa era una buena escusa pero no salió como planeaba.

-No es eso Charlotte… verás…- Ciel no pudo seguir hablando ya que la chica se paró rápidamente de su asiento.

-Cállate Ciel, ¡no me importa! –Se le aguaron los ojos. ¿Por qué se había ilusionado?-Sabes, me das pena… Tendrás tus diseños, tendrás tu estúpido contrato pero después no me busques más.-La chica apartó su mirada, dirigiéndola a Sebastian- Estaré en su mansión a las 6 y 30 con los diseños listos. Ahora, si me permite mi Lord… -hizo una reverencia sarcástica y se retiro del local.

El pelinegro se perdió en sus pensamientos. La recuperaría eso era seguro, pero tenía que pensar como. El la había hecho sufrir mucho. Después de casarse con Lizzy la vio algunas veces y fue lo más hermoso que le pasó en su vida. La amo muchas noches cuando su esposa se iba a visitar a su familia. Pero para Charlotte siempre fue un error, por su culpa perdió lo único que le dio esperanzas para vivir. Aunque Ciel estaba más que feliz, no podía deshonrar a Lizzy ni a su familia ya que había dinero de por medio, y por eso tuvo que desconocer a el amor de su vida y a su hijo que aun no nacía.

**AQUÍ DE NUEVO REPORTANDOME **

**Han pasado años! Pero he vuelto con la historia , se viene mejor y más interesante! Reviviendo encuentros del pasado **

**Disfruten la lectura, iré subiendo capítulos cada semana . Cuídense y dejen RR para saber si voy bien **

**CUIDENSE MUCHO! ENJOY!**


End file.
